There are many activities that individuals perform on a regular basis which require one to have one's hand in a position where fluid, such as water or cleaning supplies, can flow from one's hand downward along the arm. An example of this would be any activity that requires one to work with one's hand above shoulder level. For example, washing windows, washing the siding of one's home, or washing recreational vehicles and the like, routinely require one to work with fluids above shoulder height.
One particular activity which routinely requires a hand position to be above the shoulder is washing horses and other livestock. Many horses are washed several times per day during competitions. The individual washing the horse must raise their arm above their shoulder to scrub the horse and will often scrub with one hand and rinse the horse with the other hand. The horse is generally rinsed with water supplied by a hose. Inevitably, the water from the hose runs down the individual's arm to other parts of the body, and drenches their clothing. This is an uncomfortable situation, often made more uncomfortable if the water is cold.
Horse owners have long sought ways to prevent this unwelcome drenching. Some individuals stand on a small stepstool or ladder, thus preventing them from needing to place their arm in a position which may lead to drenching. This is considered unsafe because in the event the horse becomes startled, it may move sideways into the stepstool or ladder and become entangled and injure itself or the individual washing the horse.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that prevents the undesirable wetting of clothes during activities requiring one to have a hand position that results in fluids running down one's arm. The present invention fulfills such need and provides numerous advantages.